


«Ya no te amo»

by Trashy_Writ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Writ/pseuds/Trashy_Writ
Summary: ¿Qué es peor, escuchar un te odio de parte de la persona que más amas, o escucharla declarar un "Ya no te amo"?Puedes odiarme sin dejar de amarme, y con toda la pena que eso conlleva, lo preferiría, porque cuando dices dejar de amarme, es que he perdido todo. Por si algún momento lo dudé, ahora lo sé, me amas, me amabas, y por dudar de ti te he de perder.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	«Ya no te amo»

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, y no había señal alguna de Natasha.

—Vamos, contesta —con la mano temblando, Tony hizo el 15avo intento por llamar a su esposa, de nuevo nada.

El castaño suspiró, aflojó su corbata y fue hacia la barra, dispuesto a echar a andar la cafetera. Entonces la escuchó entrar por la puerta principal y, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de apagar el aparato, fue a su encuentro.

—Hola —no era lo que había planeado decirle cuando por fin contestara sus llamadas, pero la presión fue más fuerte.

La ahora rubia, le pasó de largo, dejando su gabardina en el perchero de la sala.

—¿Aún despierto? —sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera, fue hacia el refrigerador por un poco de té helado.

La pregunta le sorprendió, incluso sus ojos se abrieron involuntariamente más de lo normal.

—¿Disculpa? —no podía creer la poca importancia que le daba a la situación— Estuve llamándote por horas, claro que sigo despierto, si cuando menos hubieras...

—Ah, el hubiera es una palabra cruel, ¿no te parece? —sabía que lo diría, esa discusión aún permanecía fresca.

—Sé que lo que dije no fue...

—Voy a detenerte ahí, Tony —se acomodó con calma en el sofá, cruzada de piernas y mirándole con nula compasión—; lo que dijiste, lo que yo dije... Son cosas que realmente ya no importan, ¿entiendes? —dio un sorbo a su vaso— Ya no te amo —volvió a decirlo, exactamente igual a la mañana del día anterior—; no importa qué tanto insistas en que esto..., ya no tiene solución —era obvio que no preguntaría si le quedaba claro, sabía que era así, por más que él quisiera negarlo—. Deberías...

—¿Qué, hacer lo que tú? —escupió, molesto por el cinismo con el que actuaba su esposa; porque por más que quisiera negarlo, seguían casados, por más que ella dijese que no había nada que rescatar... él creía por completo que su amor podía sobrevivir a todo eso... Tenía cuando menos la satisfacción de saber que no lo odiaba.

—Cariño, sé que te resulta molesto, pero sólo intento vivir mi vida, ¿entiendes? —dejó el vaso a un lado y recargó los codos en la parte delantera de sus muslos— No quiero herirte, pero tú insistes en que debemos continuar casados, ¿con qué objeto?

No podía responder, había días en los que ni siquiera él quería seguir con ese maldito infierno, pero es que amaba demasiado a la mujer, era aquella que siempre estuvo ahí para él y ahora... Ahora no sabía si hubiese preferido quedarse en ese bar aquella noche

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
—Anthony —la voz de su adorada amiga pelirroja le sacó de la concentración que mantenía en su vaso de whisky, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba—; nos vamos de aquí 

—¿A dónde? —su mirada regresó a su vaso, al líquido que incluso había empapado la madera debajo suyo

—A casa

—Yo ya no tengo tal cosa —había perdido a la que creyó su mejor amiga, confidente, aquella que siempre estuvo ahí para él, Virginia Potts.

—Bueno, aún tienes la mía, así que por ahora debería servirte —se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura del más bajo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie para así ir hacia su auto; agradecía no haber llevado su motocicleta, en el estado en el que estaba seguramente se habría caído los primeros kilometros.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

No supo exactamente en qué momento la casa de Natasha se convirtió en suya también, y, casi como un chiste de mal gusto de parte de la vida, tampoco se dió cuenta cuando el hogar que ambos habían construido se fracturó, ¿fue algo de la noche a la mañana, o le tomó su tiempo y él simplemente no había querido verlo?

—Natasha —rogó de nuevo por un poco de comprensión—; entiende por favor que sólo fue...

—Stark, ya basta —le detuvo con delicadeza, aunque su ceño fruncido denotaba que hubiese querido callarlo con una imponente voz, pero esa no era la hora—, esto no tiene nada que ver con que no pueda darte hijos, entiéndelo de una vez —sí, los primeros años de matrimonio habían sido un purgatorio cuando el médico les dio la noticia, lo habían intentado tanto...

—¿Entonces? —casi le agradecía el haber roto su concentración; ahora decía que a ella no le importaba, pero la decepción en el rostro de su recién esposo, le partía el alma una y otra vez.

—Estas cosas pasan, ¿sí? 

—No a nosotros —Tony tenía ese matrimonio en un maldito pedestal, creía que nada iba a romperlo, cuando lo más seguro es que estaba podrido desde el principio.

Fue una unión entre personas rotas, ¿qué tanta esperanza había en eso? Todos en su grupo de amigos lo pensaban.

—A todos les pasa, no somos especiales —cuando su antigua pareja, el doctor Banner, le había dejado sin siquiera una despedida, lo supo; «hay personas que simplemente no están hechas para el compromiso»

A ella la habían olvidado de la noche a la mañana y a él... Bueno, nadie quería arriesgarse a pedirle algo serio a un playboy como lo era Tony Stark; ni siquiera ella. No se lo pidió, incluso duró meses intentando disuadirlo de cambiar la luna de miel por una escapada, algo que él podría calificar como puramente sexual y que no les provocaría conflicto a ninguno; pero una mañana, la primera que pasaron como marido y mujer, vio su dedo anular con aquel pequeño anillo, una cursilería marca Stark, palabras que nunca creyó vería juntas, y se dijo que, tal vez, podría funcionar.

Pero se había equivocado, odiaba decirlo, pero juzgó mal la paciencia que Tony podría llegar a tenerle; ¿sin hijos? Él parecía estar perfectamente con eso, incluso con lo repelente que ella se mostraba cuando se atrevía siquiera a mencionar la adopción como alternativa. Todos tenemos un límite, y el vaso de agua semi vacío terminará por derramarse en algún momento, era la forma en que intentaba no lanzar todo lo que tuviese a la mano a la pared mientras parecía estoica y con la mirada fija en el castaño.

—Es todo... —anunció él tras cerrar la cajuela de su auto; ¿en qué momento...? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía con exactitud, algunos dirían que fue cuando el pequeño niño de 7 años se apareció en su puerta acompañado de un trabajador social, pero Natasha creía firmemente que ese pequeño, y adorable, granuja no tenía nada que ver: no iba a culpar a un pobre niño cuando un matrimonio que se tambaleaba desde el día uno por fin cayera.

—No me veas así —sonaba a regaño pero lo pedía con el corazón hecho un nudo.

—Él te adora —no estaba del todo segura de si era cierto o simplemente intentaba chantajearla emocionalmente, pero elegiría creer, al menos eso le quedaba.

—Y yo a él, no tiene nada que ver —sus noches en vela se habían gastado en estudiar cientos de escenarios, en todos, tarde o temprano, el puente terminaba por caerse.

Harley Keener-Stark necesitaba de un padre, y Tony deseaba un hijo, todas las piezas caían en su lugar... Todas excepto ella, porque realmente nunca formó parte de ese rompecabezas; se aferró durante años a un hueco que parecía haber dejado Pepper, pero no era suyo, y ya era hora de aceptarlo.

—Sé que crees que necesitas de mi ayuda, pero sólo sería la tía que te avergüenza frente a tu retoño —le sonrió con ternura, como hacía tiempo que no pasaba, y colocó su mano en el hombro del castaño—; vas a hacerlo de maravilla —nunca dudó de él.

Tony se aclaró la garganta, mordió su labio inferior y la abrazó por última vez antes de subir al auto.

—Sabes que no nos van a dejar en paz, ¿no es cierto? 

—Me sorprendería si lo hicieran —ya Steve los había invitado a su fiesta de compromiso con ese guapo, y algo torpe, extranjero, y no aceptaría un no de parte de ninguno de los dos—; pero vamos a superarlo, como todo —o al menos fingirían, como ella les hizo creer que, cuando la idea de una familia con Stark se fue por el caño, no le quemaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Siempre hemos sido buenos con las apariencias —como si le leyera la mente, siempre habían sido buenos para las conversaciones no verbales.

—Es mejor que te vayas o encenderé los aspersores —le advirtió con una sonrisa divertida y, tras acomodarse la bata y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, se dio la media vuelta para entrar a la solitaria casa en la que pasaría el resto de sus días.

Y si tenía suerte, no serían tantos.


End file.
